dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Acquiring and Mastering a Ritual
Before you can perform a ritual, you need to acquire a ritual book that contains it and master the ritual, or you need to acquire a ritual scroll. Acquiring a Ritual Book You can buy ritual books or find them as treasure. You can also make a copy of an existing ritual book, and some classes give you free access to a number of rituals. Wizards hold both their spells and their rituals in their spellbooks. Buying a Ritual Book You can buy a ritual book for 50 gp. A ritual book is 128 pages long. Each ritual takes up a number of pages equal to its level. The description of each ritual gives its market price, which is the gold piece cost for a book containing that ritual or the cost to add the new ritual to your existing ritual book or spellbook (if there's enough room in it). Finding a Ritual Book When you explore a ruined library, delve into a lost temple, or do away with a villainous wizard, you might discover tomes on arcane philosophy that contain rituals. Such ritual books are part of the treasure you acquire while adventuring. Creating a Ritual Book You can create a new ritual book by copying an existing one. You can't make a ritual book for a ritual that's higher level than you are, and you can't make a book by copying a ritual scroll, because the scroll doesn't contain the entire ritual. When you create a ritual book or copy a ritual into an existing book, you don't just write a series of words on each page; you bind some of the ritual's magic into the book. Therefore, you need a book of the highest quality, exotic inks, and expensive components, with a total cost equal to the ritual's market price. You don't save any gold by creating a ritual book instead of buying it. In addition to requiring gold, creating a ritual book or copying a ritual into an existing book takes time: 8 hours for a heroic tier ritual (1st–10th level), 16 hours for a paragon tier ritual (11th–20th level), and 24 hours for an epic tier ritual (21st–30th level). If you copy a ritual that you haven't already mastered, the time you spend copying it enables you to master the ritual. Mastering a Ritual Owning a ritual book isn't enough to let you perform the ritual or rituals in it. You must first master a ritual by studying it for 8 uninterrupted hours. (If you gained a ritual by creating its book yourself or by obtaining it as a class feature, you have already mastered it.) You must meet two requirements to master a ritual. You must have the Ritual Caster feat (clerics and wizards get this feat at 1st level), and your level must equal or exceed the ritual's level. If you meet those requirements and spend 8 hours studying a ritual, you can add it to your list of mastered rituals. As long as you have the ritual's book handy, you can perform a mastered ritual whenever you want. There's no limit to the number of rituals you can master. Acquiring a Ritual Scroll A ritual scroll is a single page of parchment, vellum, or paper. Buying a Ritual Scroll Like a ritual book, a ritual scroll can be purchased for the given market price. Finding a Ritual Scroll Ritual scrolls can also be found as treasure. Creating a Ritual Scroll You can create a ritual scroll by transcribing a ritual you have mastered. Creating a ritual scroll takes twice the amount of time as creating a ritual book, but costs the same price. Limitation Even though a ritual scroll lets you perform a ritual, you can neither master a ritual from a scroll nor copy a scroll into a ritual book. A scroll is a condensed version of a ritual, partially cast and primed so that it only takes up a single page. See also *Ritual *Performing a Ritual *List of Rituals Category:Rituals